Don't Bother None
by Warfield
Summary: Spike goes to pick up a bounty on Jupiter, but he just might not turn her in. SpikexOC.
1. One Million Woolong reward

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Cowboy Bebop, not matter how much I wish that I did.

* * *

><p>Nicolette took another sip from her drink and watched <em>Big Shot!<em> on the television with the bartender, Al. As usual, the same old cop was passed out at the end of the  
>bar. Resting her head on the glass surface, she thought about all that had happened in the past few days. She looked back up towards the television upon hearing her name.<p>

"Nicolette Jaye Montague! What a mouthful!"

"You wouldn't think it by looking at her, but his little lady has a bounty of one million woolongs on her head for theft and attempted murder!"

Nicolette groaned and looked towards Al, who got the message and turned the T.V. off. Sitting up once more, she downed the rest of her drink and left some money next to the glass. She slipped her jacket on, put the hood up, and headed home. The walk usually took half an hour, but she was in a rush and walked hurriedly. She kept her head down as she went down the street.

* * *

><p>"Ed!" Jet was lying on the couch and heard Spike's screams from the other room. Ed darted into the room through one door and out through another, immediately followed by Ein and an angry Spike in a towel.<p>

"Ed is sorry, Spike-person! Ed didn't know that it was loaded!"

Jet paid no attention to their usual display and went back to tweaking a small piece of machinery. Faye lounged on the chair opposite Jet, her legs hanging off of the arm rest. She skimmed a catalog full of clothes she couldn't afford, leading to a built up frustration and a sudden outburst.

"We need to get some money - _now_!" She shouted at Jet.

He sighed and turned on the telly. The same old fake cowboy and ditzy cowgirl entered the screen as the words "_Big Shot!_" flew onto the screen.

"Howdy there, bounty hunters! We've got some new information for y'all!" The man began.

"Nicolette Jaye Montague!" The blonde read off a paper, struggling with the last word. "What a mouthful!"

The cowboy motioned towards the screen showing a picture of her and continued. "You wouldn't think it by looking at her, but this little lady has a bounty of one million woolongs on her head for theft and attempted murder!" The girl was pale and had long silver hair with bangs that stopped right above her eyes, which were a piercing green and were brought out by black mascara and eyeliner. She seemed to scowl at the camera, making her look a little silly since the expression didn't match her face at all.

"Ed!" Faye shouted. Edward immediately ran up to Faye, plopped onto the floor, and saluted her.

"Yes Faye Faye?" She asked, her eyes large and full of excitement.

Faye signalled towards the screen, where the two were still talking about the bounty, and Ed immediately knew what to do. She ran off to fetch Tomato, putting her goggles on with Ein following at her heel.

* * *

><p>Nicolette layed face down on her bed, her arms crossed beneath her head. She turned her head to look at the woman standing in her doorway.<p>

"Nicky, you've got to turn yourself in." She said crossly. Nicolette just glared at her and returned to her previous position. The woman sighed. "I'm serious Nicky! Would you rather a group of bounty hunters come after you and get rewarded for it?"

Nicky sighed and looked back at the woman. "Look, Janey, if they get me, they get me." She told her roommate with a small frown.  
>"Whatever, Nicky. It's your life. Just leave me out of all of this, okay?" Nicky nodded and put her head back down as Janey left the room and closed the door behind her. She figured that they would come looking for her at her own home, so she filled a backpack up with her necessary items and headed out the door.<p>

"See ya later, Janey." She said, waving back with one hand while the door shut behind her. Jane sighed, and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Spike walked down the streets of Callisto, looking for the girl whose capture was to pay for food for a month. After several hours of searching with no results, Spike grew frustrated. He entered a nearby bar for a few drinks. He slipped of his jacket and slung it over a coat rack as he came through the door. It was small place with some guys playing jazz near the front. There were only a few tables with patrons at them and a couple of others sat at the bar.<p>

As Spike downed another glass of whiskey, he looked around at the others inside. He was surprised to see that everybody seemed to be focused on something going on at the bar. He followed their eyes and saw a hooded figure drinking heavily. They had several empty glasses face down next to a half empty bottle of liquor. At first Spike didn't understand what was so special about an everyday alcoholic. He waved down the bartender.

"Why is everyone in this joint staring at that guy?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"You can't tell?" He began incredulously. "That's not a guy, fella. That's a woman. Only one in town, most likely."

Spike looked at the drinker once more and realized that it was, indeed, a woman. He understood now. Just being female in this town got you stares, so being a girl in a bar getting incredibly drunk probably drew even more attention, especially from real creeps.

* * *

><p>Nicolette was sitting at a bar halfway across town from her house, drinking her problems away. She was on her seventh drink now and was determined to finish the bottle. The door opened and she turned her head slightly to get a look at the person entering the bar. The man was tall and twig-like, but not too skinny to be unattractive. In fact, he wasn't that bad looking at all. His dark green hair was messy atop his head and his brown eyes surveyed the room. He removed his blue suit jacket and hung it up, leaving him in a yellow shirt with a loose, black tie, slacks, and black boots. He sat down at the bar and began to drink.<p>

Nicky returned to her drinking, ignoring the stares coming from the men in the bar. She hadn't tried very hard to conceal that she was a woman, considering that she was wearing a regular, black hoodie that fit her nicely, tight, dark blue jeans and knee high black boots. She was at the point of not caring. She was ready for some bounty hunter to just come through the door and snatch her away, hence the drinking.

* * *

><p>After quite some time, the girl at the other end of the bar finished her bottle and stood up. She put some money on the counter to pay and began to walk towards the door. She was immediately stopped by a drunk man who'd been watching her for a while now.<p>

"Hey there, sweet-cheeks." His words were slurred and he leaned on a table to keep his balance. "How about you and me go to my *HIC* place and have a little *HIC* fun?" He grinned as though he were certain of success. His buddies chuckled at their friend's attempt to get laid.

"Nice try, dickhead." The girl didn't sound like she'd had a single drink. She pushed right past the man, but he wasn't letting her go that easily. He grabbed her wrist.

"Awww, c'mon baby cakes!" He tried to convince her.

She'd had enough. She turned towards the man, grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto his back. Everyone stared at her in shock, except for Spike, who smirked approvingly. Then the girl's hood fell down and Spike's expression changed. He immediately recognized Nicolette and his smirk became a frown. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, missy," he began, a smirk playing on his lips once more. "Would you happen to be Nicolette?"

She glared up at him at first but then sighed. "Bounty hunter?" She was blunt. Spike nodded, and she replied by nodding as well.

She put up no fight as Spike handcuffed her and led her out the door, grabbing his coat on the way out, the rest of the bar still quiet from the previous events.

* * *

><p>"Bounty hunter?" Nicky asked, regretting all she'd done to get the bounty on her head in the first place. The strange man nodded and she nodded in return. He handcuffed her and grabbed his belongings and they began to walk down the street. The man began to smoke cigarette after cigarette as Nicolette just stared at her feet. Every once in a while, he'd glance towards her to make sure she wasn't doing anything fishy. They reached his ship soon enough.<p>

"You're going to have to squeeze in here with me." He told her as he opened the pod. She nodded, not wanting to say anything stpid that would get her into more trouble. She got into the pod, sitting on the floor next to the seat, her knees near her face so she could rest her head on them. The man got into the pilot seat and closed the pod. After he fiddled with switches and nobs covering the front of the small capsule, they took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there's a chapter. Took a while and it's not very long but I'm just trying things out, getting used to the water so to speak. Haven't written anything in a long time and randomly felt like it while watching Cowboy Bebop and here I am! If there's feedback, I'll work on it some more I suppose. Not sure yet. Oh well.


	2. Go Go, Cactus Man!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't really own much, much to my disappointment. However, I do now own a little Spike plushie! SQUEE! Okay, onwards with this story!

* * *

><p>The old racer landed on the deck of a large trawler parked near the coast. Spike opened up the cockpit and helped Nicolette jump down onto the deck. She felt like barfing from the shaky trip but she kept it down for the time being.<p>

"What is this thing?" She said, staring bewildered at her surroundings.

"This is the Bebop." Spike said signaling towards the large letters on the side. She nodded and followed him into the hangar.

After leading her to the living room, Spike fell onto the couch and pulled out a cigarette. Nicky sat down on the yellow armchair opposite him and looked around at the interior of the Bebop. Soon, a scream caught her attention, causing her to dart her eyes towards the doorway.

"Ed!" A woman's voice screamed. "I'm going to get you, kid!"

A lanky figure showed up in the room and ran across to the other door. They had copper skin and bright red hair. Nicky assumed that it was a girl, since she couldn't imagine a boy of such an age running about in a small white shirt and tight biking shorts. An orange and white corgi that was barking loudly followed the girl. She blinked at the sight.

"Ed is sorry!" she shouted back. "Please forgive Ed, Faye-Faye!" The dog continued to bark as the duo entered the next room.

Nicky was now shocked by the sight of a woman entering the same way donning just a white towel held loosely against her. Her shoulder-length violet hair was dripping wet. As she ran, one arm held the towel to her chest and the other held a gun. She made it halfway across the room when Spike wolf-whistled.

"Looking classy, Faye." He smirked. "_Sexy, sexy_." The woman, whose name was apparently Faye, blushed furiously and glared at the poofy-haired man.

"Shut up, lunkhead!" She screamed. She proceeded to continue chasing the young girl, still blushing. Spike chuckled to himself and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table in front of him. He began skimming through it after kicking his feet up on the table.

"So," Nicolette interrupted his reading. "What exactly are you going to do with me now?"

"Turn you in, of course." He didn't look away from the magazine. She huffed and blew her hair out of her face. She then began to pout as much as she possibly could to nobody at all. Soon, a large man with a mechanical arm and a balding head came in.

"That the bounty?" He looked towards Nicolette. His voice was deep and a little frightening, matching his appearance well. She gulped. Spike nodded. "You hungry?" The man asked.

Nicolette looked at Spike only to see him looking at her. "Well?" he said. "I didn't see you eat anything at the bar, and you really shouldn't drink that much without eating."

She stared at him for a minute, confused, but eventually nodded a yes to him and then another to the scary man. "Y-yeah." The man grinned, nodded, and headed out of the room.

They sat quietly for a bit longer before hearing a shout from another room. "Dinner's ready!"

Spike got up, put out what seemed to be his hundredth cigarette, and sat up, waiting. The man from before walked in with several bowls of food. "Bell Peppers and beef!" He said, grinning at Spike, who groaned. The two girls from before walked in, as well, followed by the dog. Faye was now wearing a bright yellow ensemble that Nicky considered to be a bit…un-ladylike. She was smoking a cigarette as she walked and appeared to still be mad at the young girl. Ed looked the same as before but she was now doing cartwheels and walking on her hands. She rolled down next to the couch and sat cross-legged. She stared at the bowl on the table in front of her. Spike was now eating his "Bell Peppers and beef" while muttering to himself about the name.

"…Beef my _ass_…" Nicky heard a small piece or two. "…Just _goddamned_ vegetables…" She struggled to keep back a small laugh.

The still nameless man was sitting next to Spike and eating heartily. Faye sat down on the arm of the couch and began to eat as well. Ed waited for the small dog to sit down next to her and started to eat the contents of the bowl.

Nicolette just stared longingly at her bowl of bell peppers, as her hands were still handcuffed behind her back. The group of bounty hunters continued to eat quietly, only making occasional small talk amongst them.

"Jet." Spike said suddenly. The previously unnamed man looked to him questioningly. "I. Need. Meat." Jet stared at him blankly before shaking his head and going back to his food. Spike groaned, put his empty bowl on the table, grabbed the same magazine from earlier, and began to look through it again.

Faye was the next to finish and she left the room right after putting her bowl in Spike's. Jet finished after her but stayed, fidgeting with a small device. Ed was the last to finish and also stayed in the room. She toyed around with a laptop while muttering singsongs to the dog that shadowed her. Nicolette continued to keep quiet while staring at her food. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and passed out from a mix of things – mainly lack of food, the start of a headache, and sleepiness.

* * *

><p>Spike had been reading his magazine for an hour or so when he remembered that they had a bounty on board.<p>

"Jet?" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"When can we turn in the girl?"

"The girl? Oh! The _girl_!" Jet looked up from his doohickey to look at the young lady. He was quiet for a moment before standing up and walking over to her. He poked her in the arm. "I think she's dead…"

Spike looked up casually from his reading material and saw that the girl did, indeed, appear to be deceased. "Shit. The bounty needed her alive." Jet poked her a few more times. No response. He sighed and headed towards the door.

"I guess I'll tell Bob that the bounty's not coming in after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I actually got feedback. Yahoo! Many thanks to _lonewolfgirl-sademo588_ and _Adorehim88_!

Anyways, methinks this chapter is a _bit_ shorter than the last, which makes me sad, but it's 3 o' clock in the morning and I'm starting to get sleepy. Hell, the only reason I'm still awake is because of candy and chase scene music! I'll try to update often seeing as this fandom is so wonderful. STARS IN MY EYES, GUYS. But yeah.

The crew of the Bebop is much too hasty when it comes to determining death. Shame on 'em. Chapter title is a song off of the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack that was stuck in my head while writing most of this by the way~


	3. You made me lose my yolk!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy bebop. Sigh.

* * *

><p>The following day, Nicolette opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of the hangar she'd passed through earlier. She lifted her arms and saw that she was no longer handcuffed. Extremely confused, she began to stand up but was abruptly stopped in her tracks by a soreness taking over her entire body. She groaned and returned to her previous position, lying on the cold metallic ground once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike was working on the Swordfish II when he heard a groan from across the hangar. He put his wrench down and wiped his hands on his pants. Walking towards the origin of the sound, he saw the dead girl staring at him. At first all he could do was stare at her. Eventually, he knelt down and started poking her in the face.<p>

"I thought she died with her eyes shut…" He murmured while continuing to poke and poke and poke.

"What in the _world_ are you doing, cowboy?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he fell backwards, shocked.

"I-I w-w-was...Y-you were…Jet!" He got up and ran inside.

"Nice and quiet…" Jet said to himself as he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"JET!" Spike burst in the room, covered in grease in grime and panting heavily. Jet groaned and looked up at his reckless partner.

"What is it now, Spike?" He wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"The dead girl! She isn't dead!" Jet's eyes widened as he processed what Spike had just said. After thinking about it for a moment more, Jet assumed that what Spike was claiming was impossible and shook it off as some prank he was trying to play.

"Nice try, Spike. I'm not falling for that crap."

"I'm serious Jet! Look, I was in the hangar working on the Swordfish II right? And I hear this noise from across the room! I go towards it and the girls staring at me!"

"Some people die with their eyes open, Spike."

"But she didn't! Remember? She was lying on the chair with her eyes shut! And I just saw her staring at me and, if you still don't believe me, you can go ask her yourself! She talks, Jet! She talks!"

Jet just shook his disapprovingly. "If it'll make you shut up I'll go see this 'zombie' for myself."

* * *

><p>Nicolette stared at Spike as he ran out of the room shouting. She blinked a few times and decided that something fishy was going on. Ignoring the pain, she stood up and started walking towards the door. Her head was beginning to throb and she remembered all that she'd drunk the previous day. She groaned once more and shuffled painfully towards the kitchen.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike led Jet into the hangar and to the girl, or, at least, where the girl used to be.<p>

"Spike, damn it, it's disrespectful to move somebody's dead body you know." Jet scolded.

Spike's eyes got even bigger as he looked back and forth between Jet and the empty space in front of them.

"I swear to god, Jet, this is where she was!"

"Why the hell are you shouting so much, you idiot?" Faye said, walking into the hangar.

"The dead bounty is gone!" Spike showed her the empty floor.

"So you expect me to believe that there's a zombie on our ship? Yeah. Nice try, stupid." Faye exited, ticked off at Spike as usual.

"Yeah, I better go to." Jet said. "Going to start cooking up lunch for all of you moochers."

"Do whatever you want, I'm looking for that undead girl!" Spike ran off in another direction as Jet sighed and started walking to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nicky had been rummaging through the cabinets for a few minutes.<p>

"Worchestire, worchestire…Ah!" She grabbed the bottle, opened it, and put a few splashes of the sauce into her cup, which already contained tomato juice, vinegar, and pepper. She opened the fridge door and looked in it a bit before grabbing an egg and turning to the sink. She cracked the egg and was carefully separating the yolk from the white when the door was slammed open.

"Holy shit, the guy wasn't lying!" Jet shouted upon seeing Nicky.

"Eh?" She stared at him for a moment before realizing that her egg yolk was no longer in the shell but was now oozing down her shirt. "You made me loose my yolk, you bastard!" She threw the shell into the sink and glared at Jet.

* * *

><p>"Well, big guy? Are you going to help get this damn yolk off of me or not?"<p>

Jet stared at the previously-deceased bounty for a moment more before running out of the kitchen. "Spike!" He screamed. "The girl!"

Spike was rummaging through boxes in search of her when he heard Jet's screams. He came running and crashed into Jet in the hallway.

"S-She's in the kitchen!" Jet looked as if he were about to burst into tears and Spike nodded. He slowly crept closer and closer to the door, his gun in his hand, until kicking it open and aiming around the room. The girl was there and she looked really angry. Her stare petrified him.

* * *

><p>"Another. Fucking. Egg." Nicolette glared at the bounty hunter standing in the doorway. She was standing at the sink, egg shells in her hands and her egg yolk sliding around in the metallic basin. She walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him down so she could look him in the eye.<p>

"I swear to god, if one more of you fuckers messes up my drink I will take it upon myself to chop off your balls, not his," she nodded towards Jet. "Or anybody else on this ship's - yours, and make you eat them." She let go of the lanky man and went to the fridge, grabbed another egg, and started separating it over the sink. For once, she wasn't interrupted and was able to finish making her drink. She clamped her nose and took it all down in a gulp, banging the glass down on the counter and looking up at the two men frozen in the doorway.

"Now then," she began, feeling better overall. "That wasn't so hard boys, was it?" She smiled and walked past them, patting Spike on the shoulder as she left. They continued staring straight ahead, their eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Spike was lying down on the yellow couch while Jet sat in the armchair, his head in his hands.<p>

"We can handle huge, terrifying murderers but an angry woman with a hangover stops us in our tracks." He muttered. "What kind of bounty hunters are we?"

"She's a zombie, remember? That makes her even scarier."

Jet just shook his head as his partner still persisted that she was undead. Jet himself was beginning to think that they were wrong in their assumption and she was just drunk and passed out, which was the case, but his partner on the other hand wouldn't let go of his previous statements.

"If we messed up her prairie oyster, she would've slurped up our brains instead." Jet hoped that he wasn't serious.

"Spike," he said. "I'm pretty sure she's not dead. We made a mistake."

"Regardless, we should just turn her in already."

"I told everyone she was dead, remember? There's no bounty for her any more." Spike looked ticked off as soon as Jet spoke those words.

"Then what the hell are we keeping her on the ship for? Let's just dump her somewhere and go find somebody else to make money off of!"

Jet thought for a moment and nodded solemnly. He stood up and started walking towards the hangar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another review from_ lonewolfgirl-sademo588_ = happy _Warfield_. :D

_&I know, suck-y end of chapter is suck-y. I wasn't sure how to end it and I wanted to get another chapter up so here it is. it blows._ Sigh.


	4. Sit

Nicolette sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking out the window, she saw that the sun was just beginning to set. _Had I slept all day?_ She couldn't remember a thing. A flood of questions popped up in her head as she wondered what had happened. She stood up, her back aching from the hard floor of the hangar. Stretching, she walked towards the living room, where she hoped to find the crew so they could answer her questions.

Upon arriving at said room Nicolette saw that only Spike was here and he was focused on another magazine, a cigarette dangling from his lips as usual. She knew that he wouldn't want to deal with her so she turned to head out.

"Hey." The voice shocked her. She turned around, facing Spike.

"Yeah?" This was one of the first times they'd actually spoken.

"Come here."

Nicolette hesitated briefly before nodding and walking over to the couch Spike was lounging on.

"Sit." He patted his hand down on a spot that he wasn't covering up. She sat down, her back brushing against his legs. He was still absorbed in his reading material and hadn't looked at Nicky once since she'd entered.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Spike hadn't said anything else and Nicky was deep in her thoughts, as confused as ever. She eventually spoke up.

"Where's everybody else?" She looked and saw that he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Gone." _Gee, thanks. Lots of information there. Totally answered my question._

Nicky sighed and twiddled her thumbs, looking away from Spike once more.

Spike tossed his magazine onto the table and repositioned himself so he was sitting next to Nicky. He took a few long drags of his cigarette before putting out his cigarette. He then turned his head and looked at Nicky.

Spike had been staring at her for a few minutes and it was beginning to get a bit unnerving. She was struggling to keep herself from looking at him as her leg started to bounce and she spun her thumbs faster.

"You nervous 'bout something?" Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him, her eyes growing wide. "N-No." She didn't know what she was doing any more. She wasn't sure of what to do or say. She felt lost inside of her own mind.

He smirked. "You sure?"

She continued to look at him, unsure of what to say at this point. Her mouth moved but no words came out. His smirk disappeared after a moment and they continued to look into each other's eyes. Time flew by.

Suddenly, Spike's hand was on her cheek, his long fingers moving through her hair. She jumped at the touch and he chuckled quietly. He leaned towards her, the distance between their lips becoming smaller and smaller until…

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!" Nicolette's eyes shot open as she heard shouting. She rapidly looked around until both Jet and Spike came into her vision.<p>

"You really shouldn't sleep on the ground like that, y'know." Spike looked down at her, a familiar smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Short chapter is short, but I'm having writer's block problems. I felt the need to update since I haven't in a while and I got two reviews (~cheering internally~).

Also, _lonewolfgirl-sademo588_, a Prairie Oyster is a drink made the morning after you drink, to cure a hangover. I've never had one, since I've never had a hangover, but it looks like it'd be pretty nasty to drink, since it's sauces, pepper, and egg yolk in a cup. DX


	5. Holy shit!

"You really shouldn't sleep on the ground like that, y'know." Spike looked down at her, a familiar smirk plastered on his face.

Nicolette scoffed as she sat up, her back sore as usual. "What's up?" She asked nonchalantly, an eyebrow raised at the duo.

"We're here to tell you that your bounty is gone. You can leave." Jet began.

"So I can go home?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She could see her friends again, her apartment, her neighbors (even if they didn't like her).

"Yeah, yeah. But you're going to have to find you own ride back." Spike waved his hand and Nicky looked back and forth between her and Jet, wondering why they couldn't just drop her off.

"We're headed towards Saturn for a bounty and we can't waste time going back to Venus." Nicolette was silent a moment before nodding and smiling up at the boys.

"Then I'll help get the guy so you can bring me back right after!" She grinned like an idiot.

Jet and Spike deliberated before replying to her.

"Sure." Jet said, a smile on his face.

"But if you cause us any trouble, and I mean _any_, you're out on your ass." Spike said. He didn't seem happy about the arrangements at all.

She nodded quickly, stood up, and grabbed the two, an arm around each.

"Thank you!" She shouted. Jet continued to smile while Spike grumbled to himself. She couldn't hear what he was saying too clearly, but Nicky caught the words "troublesome" and "women."'

* * *

><p>Spike was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of juice and reading something, when the three girls of the Bebop burst into the room and ruined his calm atmosphere.<p>

"Holy shit!" The first to run in, Nicolette, scream-laughed before diving behind the couch for cover. Ed was the next to come in.

"Ed didn't know it was permanent! Ed doesn't want to die! Edward is too young to die!" She crawled onto the couch behind Spike, trying to hide behind him while he glared at her.

"You're both dead!" Faye's voice was heard before she entered. She was in a towel, a common sight on the ship. What wasn't normal about her, however, was that her hair was a bright pink. "I can see you, you brat!" She came running towards Ed. Spike struggled to suppress a fit of laughter.

Faye grabbed Ed by her shirt. "Where's that bounty whore?"

"Ed doesn't know where Nicky-person is! Ed doesn't know! Don't kill Ed! Please!" She struggled in the air before being dropped on the ground. She didn't understand why Faye-Faye had put her down until she heard the giggles from behind the couch.

"There you are." Faye stomped towards the source of the sound. Spike stood up and left the room silently, not wanting to be a part of whatever torture Faye was about to inflict upon the two girls.

* * *

><p>Nicolette was now tied up in a water closet. Ed was a squirming bundle on her lap. They're mouths were both taped over and they had several scratches on both of their faces from Faye's "claws." They were both struggling in attempts to break free from the knots of rope keeping them trapped in the small, stuffy room.<p>

* * *

><p>Spike was walking down the hall on his way to one of his favorite smoking spots when he heard a strange sound coming from behind a door. It sounded as if somebody were being raped, or worse. He hesitated briefly before slowly opening the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Ed and Nicolette in the bathroom. They were tied up bondage-style with thick ropes. Ed was wiggling like a worm on Nicolette's lap and her eyes were shut tightly while she tried to shout for help. Nicolette was doing the same before opening her eyes and realizing that Spike was standing in the doorway, a barely noticeable blush settling on his cheeks. She shook her head crazily while trying to explain the situation as she began to blush as well.<p>

Spike just shut the door and kept on walking, lighting a cigarette as he went. They could get themselves out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another short chapter. I am sad. ;_; I'm going to see if I can crank anything out of my mind today though. I've been playing too many MMORPGs. X_X Anyways, if you've read this far, thank you! :D Imaginary internet hugs from me to you~  
>And yes, Faye would know how to tie girls up in such a sexual fashion, even if they're not fully developed yet. Oh ho ho ho ho.<p> 


End file.
